warriorcatsrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodkit (TC)
Black she-cat with leaf-green eyes. And for some unusual reason, she has bloody-red paws Unlike her former self, this 'Bloodsplash' is more kind and caring. And she is no longer ambitious either. However, she still has her poor humor and her sarcasm. Bloodkit isn't shy, nor is she afraid to kill whatever threatens to hurt Thunderclan. History Bloodkit isn't any normal kit you meet every day. In fact, she already knows how to use herbs, hunt, and fight. She knows almost everything about the clans. You must be wondering, 'How the heck does a young kit know all of this information?!' Well, it's because Bloodkit wasn't always a kit. Bloodkit is actually a different cat, one that had died many, many moons ago. This cat's name was Bloodsplash, a former medicine cat of Bloodclan and warrior of Thunderclan. To understand Bloodkit, you have to understand Bloodsplash... 'A Brief Biography about Bloodsplash' Bloodsplash was born in Shadowclan, but was not as a pureblood one. Her mother, Nightstar, was Shadowclan's loyal ''leader. That's what everyone thought. But Nightstar wasn't fully loyal to her clan, her feelings had betrayed her a took her to a tom outside of Shadowclan. Her heart created an imitate bond with a Skyclan tom, Birdwing. Nightstar and Birdwing, both insanely in love with each other, had a kit. A single, soon-to-be deadly she-kit. Nightstar kept their kit, to let her be raised in Shadowclan. So, Nightstar was the one to name her. The kit earned the name Silentkit, for she barely yowled or mewled. Nightstar and Birdwing loved their daughter, but soon their own kit would take their lives. Silentkit, one day, accidently found out her birth's secret. She wasn't fully Shadowclan at all! Her mother had betrayed her clan and took a mate in Skyclan. Silentkit was angered that her mother had broken The Warrior Code and lied to her and her clanmates. Heck, Nightstar lied to ''all ''of the clans. She had to be punished! And so did the piece of filth in Skyclan, for allowing Nightstar to love him and for loving Nightstar back. In cold-blood, Silentkit murdered her own mother while she was sleeping. She took away all nine lives because of her mother's betrayl. When she got a bit older, she snuck out of Shadowclan's camp and crossed onto Skyclan border. She then took out her father with ease (he was also murdered in his sleep). She returned to Shadowclan, her paws stained crimson because of the blood from her parents. Silentkit soon progressed onto becoming an apprentice, Silentpaw. But she wasn't being trained to be a warrior. No, she was training to be a medicine cat. Why? Because if she was a medicine cat, Silentpaw could have some power over the clan. If she was a warrior, she had a slim chance of being deputy and then leader. So, she settled as medicine cat apprentice. It was there when she learned how to use herbs. She faked signs, leading Shadowclan into pathetic wars that shouldn't have started. After moons of training, Silentpaw finally earned her full medicine cat name, Silentsong. But somehow, her secret was revealed. Someone had learned that she was the one whom murdered Nightstar and Birdwing. After guessing for a bit, the clans concluded that Nightstar was her mother and Birdwing was her father. Shadowclan exiled Silentsong, whom went out in search for a place that fitted her. That's where Bloodclan came in. Silentsong joined Bloodclan's ranks by murdering Shadowclan's new leader. She served them as their medicine cat because she had the knowledge of herbs with her. She never visited the Moonpool, though, because she never believed in Starclan. Moons went by, and two very vital parts of Bloodsplash's life happened. First, Thunderclan's former medicine cat apprentice, Spottedpaw, joined Bloodclan. Bloodsplash never knew exactly why Spottedpaw joined, but all that matters is that she did join. Bloodsplash took Spottedpaw in as her apprentice and gave Spottedpaw her full name, Spottedcloud. A bond formed between the mentor and apprentice, bringing Bloodsplash really close to her apprentice. Soon, they were best friends. The next is about a tom Bloodsplash met in Bloodclan. His name was Shadowheart, a very handsome black tom. Bloodsplash quickly became his friend, then started crushing on him. Since Bloodclan medicine cats were allowed to have mates, the medicine cat and warrior became lovers. More moons went by, a chaos grew more and more in a hetic Bloodclan. Bloodystar had lost her memory, Spottedcloud was dead, and much more. Bloodsplash was also expecting Shadowheart's kits. She went to her beloved mate and shared the news with him. Shadowheart was excited and happy, but his emotions changed quickly as Bloodsplash mewed, "'Shadowheart, I'm leaving Bloodclan. When I became friends with Spottedcloud, she turned be utterly soft and taught me about Starclan. I believe in my ancestors now.'" Luckily for Bloodsplash, Shadowheart was deeply bonded with her. He allowed her to go on one condition, he went with her. So, the pair fled from Bloodclan and became rogues. During that period of time, Bloodsplash gave birth to her kits, all whom died at birth. During her kitting, Thunderclan's deputy appeared. His name was Wasptalon, a caring tom. While Bloodsplash grieved over the loss of her kits, surprisingly, Wasptalon also started to grieve. The former Bloodclan she-cat learned Wasptalon's son, Crowfrost, commited suicide where they were standing. Bloodsplash sympathized and comforted the deputy, though they only just met. She know knew what it felt like losing a kit(s). Suddenly, Wasptalon offered Bloodsplash and Shadowheart a place in Thunderclan. Both accpeted, Bloodsplash because her best friend once lived there, and Shadowheart because he wanted to stay beside Bloodsplash's side. After joining Thunderclan, it took a while before the former Bloodclan pair were fully trusted. Bloodsplash made new friends, one in Shadowclan and the other in Thunderclan. The Shadowclan one was Shadowstream, and her Thunderclan friend was a kit named Candlekit. However, both of her new friends couldn't fill in the hole in her heart that once contained Spottedcloud's friendship. After serving Thunderclan as a loyal warrior for a while, an accident causing Bloodsplash's death occured. The warrior left camp to hunt by herself, as it was in the middle of leaf-bare. Her clan needed food! She found a squirrel chewing on a nut, so she took the chance to catch it. What she didn't realize was that she was at the highest point of the ravine. Bloodsplash leapt onto the squirrel, clamping her paws around it's neck. However, she didn't have the time to kill it. The warrior felt her hind-legs slipping. Horrified, she realized she was hanging over the edge. Her fore-paws scrambled to stay on the cliff, but she lost her grasp and plummented downwards. When she hit the ground, her neck shattered into two, causing an instant death. Bloodsplash's death wasn't painful one bit, and since she had turned towards the light, she was welcomed into Starclan and reunited with her best friend. After she died, Shadowheart left Thunderclan, heart-broken. Later, he died too, and was also welcomed into the stars. There, he was reunited with Bloodsplash. 'Bloodsplash's Life in Starclan' Bloodsplash resided in Starclan for many, many moons. She watched over ''all ''of the clans, including Bloodclan. She saw her Shadowclan friend, Shadowstream, fall in love with a clanmate, Tigerpelt. However, Tigerpelt died quickly after they became mates. Grieving, Shadowstream commited suicide to join her beloved Tigerpelt. Bloodsplash also saw her Thunderclan kitten friend, Candlekit, leave Thunderclan to join Shadowclan. Candlekit thought Shadowclan cats were meaner than most cats, and she came up to a conclusion about it. Her name was 'Candlekit,' right? She thought her name meant she would light any darkness, so she went to Shadowclan to shed some light upon them. After joining, Candlekit became Candlepaw and was in love with a Thunderclan tom named Wasp-paw (she fell in love with him while in Thunderclan, when they were both kits). While hunting one day, a she-cat crossed Shadowclan's border. Candlepaw found out and went to stop the cat. Sadly, the golden she-cat defeated and killed Candlepaw with ease. Candlepaw's crush, Wasp-paw, found her and weeped. Another Thunderclan tom, Pinepaw, also found Candlepaw and grieved for he secretly crushed on her but couldn't say it because Candlepaw obviously liked Wasp-paw. Enver of Shadowclan found Candlepaw, and it was decided she would be buried by the Shadowclan and Thunderclan border. It turns out that Candlepaw's killer was now a Bloodclan apprentice named J.i.n.x, formerly known as Sunpaw. J.i.n.x also once lived in Thunderclan and Windclan before hitting her head and losing all of her memories. She turned dark and went to Bloodclan with a new name. But, that's another story. So, while in Starclan, Bloodsplash saw many horrid things happen to the clans. Without knowing, the rest of Starclan gathered together to discuss a topic. Most cats wanted Bloodsplash to be reincarinated since she died so young, plus her death was an accident. The former Shadowclan, Bloodclan, and Thunderclan she-cat also turned good during her last few moons of life. Starclan decided she needed another chance at life, so Bloodsplash was reincarinated. 'Bloodsplash Reborn' ''Bloodkit's History Blackness swirled around Bloodsplash, causing her to faint from dizziness. While she was unconcious, Starclan sent her back to the world of the living. Bloodsplash was born into Thunderclan by two Thunderclan cats. Her "father" died before she was born, and her "mother" died right after the kitting. Bloodsplash was back! Bloodsplash's new name was Bloodkit because of her crimson red paws. Bloodkit still had her memories from her previous life and from when she lived in Starclan.